


Darkness Falls Back

by Cjanewright



Series: Hope Springs Forward Series [1]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Apocalypse AU ending, F/M, What we deserve, instead of the stupid anticlimactic ending Ryan Murphy gave us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cjanewright/pseuds/Cjanewright
Summary: What if.Another time, another place, another lifetime, another chance.Where light and dark blur into grey.What if.They were never chained to their destiny.





	Darkness Falls Back

Her heart was pounding. She could feel the blood seeping from her stab wound, the cold water numbing her. Mallory felt fear of the imminent; fear of dying, fear of failing, fear of disappointing Cordelia. She could hardly keep her eyes open anymore.

 _Ba-bump, ba-bump_ …

She heard the commotion. Myrtle’s scream of anguish, Cordelia’s demise. It gave her the strength. She gripped his lock of hair in a fist. Her lips formed the words, her heart leapt with new fight.

**_Tempus Infinituum_ **

And she was there.

In the middle of an unknown suburban home, she reoriented herself to the change. It seemed like a perfectly mundane living room. Where and when she was, she wasn’t entirely sure. The sound of yelling pulled her toward the staircase. Dressed for a funeral in flimsy black attire, her small, willowy form paused. A framed picture of a blonde toddler was at the bottom of the staircase. She knew whose house she was in.

“I'm sorry,” came a weak, beseeching voice, “I-I won't do it again, I promise. I don't know why I keep doing what I'm doing. I-I need help. I'm just a child.”

Constance Langdon’s rage echoed through the house, “No, you are _not_ a child. My grandson is a child. And I see his eyes in your eyes, and I hear the remnant of his sweet voice - in your throat. But you are not him!”

Mallory listened to the ensuing domestic disturbance, steeling herself for what she had to do. If she must, she’ll snap both their necks. Anything to prevent the future apocalypse. The yelling cumulated into “Get out! Don't you ever come back!”

The witch paced back a few strides. She needed to be in a position of advantage and that meant she had to see him first. A _thud_ , a muffled female voice, and in the span of a second, a fleeing Michael Langdon had raced down the stairs and was before her.

She was struck by how different he looked, how youthful and lost. His blonde curls in a mop around his beautiful face, tear streaks on his cheeks, brilliant blues confused and pleading.

He full stopped, voice filled with weepy and fearful emotion as he asked, “Who are you?”

Her breath caught in her throat. Mallory flashed to the last time he asked her that. The grown, ruthless, evil man who toyed with her and ended the world. That man was beautiful too. Her hand curled into a fist at her side.

Just before she could go through with it, he threw himself at her feet. Michael had mistaken her golden laurel for a crown and was under the notion she must be someone here to punish him. His arms wrapped around her legs and hid his face into her skirt. “Please, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I-I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” He peeked up at her from under his lashes, “Help me.”

She hesitated. Her hand hovered over his golden locks. His mannerisms were so childlike, she recalled what Madison had said about his rapid aging. Overnight, she’d said. This is the best time to do it, the best time to eliminate the evil before it sprouts. It would be so easy. A simple flick of the wrist, and the world would be saved.

So why was her vision blurred with tears as she gazed down at him?

“Michael, you better not still be in my house by the time I get down those stairs!” Constance screeched, pulling Mallory back from the moment.

Her hand, with all the power that dwelled in it, worked a different kind of magic. His body morphed back into its original form, melted into a true child. The scared child continued to cling to her legs like she was a lifeline. She finally gave in to the urge, caressing his silky hair.

“Michael,” Constance gasped upon seeing the child. “My beautiful grandson, you’re back!” Her glare sharpened on Mallory, “Whoever you are, get away from him!” The woman rushed towards them, but Mallory held a hand up to magically stop her from coming any closer.

Speaking for the first time, she shook her head, “You had your chance, Constance, and you failed. He’s coming with me. Michael, I’m taking you to a new home.”

The small boy did as he was told, a smile on his face through the tears. She walked to the coffee table where there were papers scattered. The witch wrote a brief note, folded it, and closed her hand around it.

She knelt to his level and held out her other hand to him. The boy eagerly accepted.

Their surroundings blinked into another setting altogether. The pair remained in their exact positions prior the transmutation. They stood before the grandiose entrance to Miss Robichaux's Academy. Breathing out slowly, Mallory hoped and prayed she was doing the right thing. She could feel her time running out, the tug to her true place in time.

She slid the note under the door and gave a hard knock before turning back to Michael. The young witch framed his beautiful little face with her hands. She could see it. His humanity.

“Michael, you need to be good,” she whispered like a spell, pressing a sweet kiss to his forehead, “Be good. Promise me.”

Staring at her face, the firmness in his eyes, solemnly nodded, “Promise.”

The girl vanished into thin air.

The head mistress opened the door and was surprised to find a boy looking at her expectantly. Cordelia spotted the note with her name written in large font at the top. Her brow furrowed as she read its contents.

_Cordelia –_

_This is Michael Langdon. He is_

_powerful but there is evil in him._

_Do not trust him to the warlocks._

_If he doesn’t go on the right path,_

_kill him._

**Author's Note:**

> I loved Michael so much, I really wanted to him a justified ending.
> 
> this could turn into a series instead of a one-shot!! so let me know if you're interested in that!


End file.
